


Too Strong To Separate

by Skullszeyes



Series: Dreamers [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Canon, Romance, Teenagers, Young!Xehanort, young!eraqus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Eraqus has been confessing to his friend, but Xehanort never took it seriously, and one night he does.





	Too Strong To Separate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic on this site. I used to write a lot of KH fic, and it was actually the first I've ever written for fanfiction since I was young. When I started to grow up, I realized that Axel is a lot older than Roxas and it was kind of awkward. :/ So, I decided to not focus that much on romance with these characters.  
> Eraqus and Xehanort was a surprise, I can't believe I'm starting out with them, but I really like when they were young and their friendship. :) But I also lowkey ship them together.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Eraqus held his blade and it clashed against his best friends, Xehanort’s. Both of them determined to get it exact as hours passed by, and sweat beaded along their skin. Once they finished, Eraqus panted as he slumped down onto a bench beside Xehanort. The light of the sun dimmed in the horizon, but it was welcoming sight to see since they had started at dawn.

“Do you think Master will be ecstatic that we spent all that time training?” Eraqus asked.

Xehanort smiled. “He always seemed to be, so I’m guessing, yeah.”

There was always an odd compromise between them when they became friends. A world between that collided them together. It was a combination that Eraqus had never thought he would come upon in his life.

“Shall we get going?” Eraqus asked, but he didn’t get up to move, nor did Xehanort. They stayed sitting, letting their muscles relax and their breath calm.

“Should we spar tomorrow?” Xehanort asked.

Eraqus sighed at the thought. “We might as well, but maybe we should take a break and spar another day.”

Xehanort chuckled. “Maybe even a break from each other?”

Eraqus blinked and sat forward, but his muscles ached and he slumped back against the seat. “No. That isn’t what I meant, we can still hang out.”

“And do what?”

“I don’t know,” Eraqus said, looking to his friend, “I want to hang out with you.” He didn’t really like when they were apart, and it might seem a little pathetic, but he was quite attached to his friend.

Xehanort laughed again, heartfilled, as he stood from the bench. “You’re so clingy, Eraqus, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re in love with me.”

Eraqus frowned at his friend’s phrasing. “I am in love with you.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Xehanort continued, smiling, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Eraqus watched Xehanort walk away and disappear. His confession wasn’t new, he sometimes told Xehanort, but his friend never took him seriously. And he guessed that Eraqus was fine with his friend not truly confronting his feelings.

He sat on the bench for a bit before getting up and walking all the way back to his bedroom. The day descended into night, and his bedroom door was closed, while the lamp on his nightstand stayed lit, a book was in his hands as he sat against the wall in his bed.

There was a soft knock against the door and he looked up. “Uh...Come in?”

The door opened, and Xehanort stood in the threshold, smiling. “Hey. Couldn’t sleep.”

“Kind of early for sleeping.”

“It’s almost midnight,” Xehanort said, closing the door and walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. “What are you reading?”

Eraqus showed him. “Old stories...that’s all.”

“You always did like fairy tales,” Xehanort said, taking the book from his hand and reading the spine. “Is it any good?”

Eraqus smiled. “I think it is.”

Xehanort admired the book, and Eraqus couldn’t help but admire his friend. There was something about him that held mysterious secrets. And maybe it was one of the reasons why he was drawn to Xehanort. Out of all people they ever met, he never thought he’d be friends with Xehanort. When he first met him, he was closed off, pushing others away and keeping to himself.

And now, here he was, in his bedroom with a smile on his lips.

“I love you,” Eraqus found himself saying, his heart pounding in his chest, a yearning that craved the sight of his friend.

Xehanort looked at him, and it was the first time his friend made eye contact since he first started confessing. There was always an awkward air before smoothing out to familiarity. And now, Xehanort was looking back at him, there was nothing awkward about it.

“I know,” Xehanort told him, handing back the book.

Eraqus took it, biting his lip. “And you’re...not bothered by it?”

“I’m not stupid, I always known.”

It was a surprise, and maybe he liked Xehanort a bit more before he learned about his feelings.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, hoping to find some answers to why Xehanort was so calm about it.

“I didn’t know what to do with it. _I love you._ No one has ever said it to me, and I never thought anyone would.” He chuckled, amused by the predicament. “At least I never thought it’d come from my own best friend.”

Eraqus frowned. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to...push it on you.”

Xehanort shrugged. “No worries. I’ve learned to accept it, but there was something else that was bugging me.”

Eraqus hummed. “And what would that be?”

“Do you expect me to confess?” he asked, and he was smiling, and Eraqus wasn’t sure if his friend was cruelly mocking him.

Eraqus swallowed, breaking eye contact to look out the window at the dark sky with scattered stars. “I never thought about it. I...wasn’t even sure if you’d care about my feelings.”

“I care.”

That was a relief, but why did his heart ache?

“I think...it’s time to go to sleep,” Eraqus said, feeling tired.

Xehanort stood, and he stepped closer to the lamp where he flicked it off, leaving them in darkness. “I do care,” he whispered, leaning close to Eraqus who wasn’t sure if he wanted to move away, but his body was still, including his mind. Everything was wiped clean.

He felt his hand flicking away a strand of his dark hair before a brush of his fingers touched underneath his chin. “I’m wondering if you would care if I was the one who initiate this time.”

Eraqus’s mouth was dry. “If it comes from the heart…” he whispered, unsure what else he was supposed to say, but the desire grew inside of him, and he reached for the front of Xehanort’s shirt.

A chuckle warmed Eraqus’s face. “From the heart,” he told him, and their mouth touched, and Eraqus shivered, pulling Xehanort down as he moved his mouth to taste his friend, to feel the pressure upon his body, to succumb to his desires.

“Do you want this?” Xehanort asked him against his mouth, soft pants leaving him, as he pushed himself up slightly to look at Eraqus a bit more even if they were in the dark, the light from the window shined upon the side of Xehanort’s face.

“I gave up my heart to you the moment I met you,” Eraqus told him, hoping his friend wouldn’t leave him, hoping this wasn’t some kind of dream, a lie to suspend him.

Xehanort had gone still, tilting his head to the side. “Giving it up that easily? What if I corrupt it?”

“I’d still love you,” Eraqus told him, finding his mouth again, closing his eyes, moaning at the warm feeling filling him up inside as Xehanort reciprocated the kiss.

“Let me sleep with you,” Xehanort said.

Eraqus arched a brow, smiling. “Aren’t we moving a bit too quickly?”

Xehanort scoffed. “Funny. You know what I mean, move over.”

And he did, he moved, letting Xehanort under the blankets with him and with little space between them, he felt Xehanort’s hands gripping his side and pulling him closer.

“I’d give up my heart for you too,” Xehanort said, kissing Eraqus again.

“What took you so long to say that?” Eraqus asked, nudging their noses together.

“I had to think about it, about my feelings and yours. I wasn’t sure how this was going to go.”

“Are you glad that it went the way it did?”

“Yes,” Xehanort said, “I don’t think I’d take living here for long if I messed up.”

Eraqus chuckled, nuzzling his face into Xehanort’s neck. “I don’t think I would’ve either. I treasure our friendship, but I also like this too.”

He was not shy to say what he wanted, but he was glad that his friend understood him. That they managed to figure each other out and accept one another. He knew they’d be together forever. Their bond was too strong to separate, friendship and love was in their grasp, nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it got cheesy. I haven't been writing for awhile, but since my brother finished KH3, I decided to write some fics for the characters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic!!!!
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
